Holding On Forever
by PinkSunglassesAndSaiSwords
Summary: Blaine Anderson is someone everyone stays away from for their own good. He was someone who did and got what he wanted, it's not until Kurt Hummel arrives at McKinley that Blaine realises he can fall in love. Badboy!Blaine mpreg
1. I Know Who You Are

**Hello everyone ;) so I am starting again! I have a new name and new stories which will be better! ;) anyway so enjoy...**

**WARNING: Mpreg, smut (im pretty bad at writing it but still...), cursing, homophobia**

**I Know Who You Are**

The loud school bell was the signal to pupils to get to class, well to those who cared.

Blaine Anderson wasn't one who cared.

He leaned against his locker, arms crossed over his chest and one foot crossed over he other. He watched all the other students rush to their lessons, trying not to bump in to each other at the risk it would be a jock and then they would have to pay.

Blaine wasn't a jock, but he would still make people pay if they did something to him. He was popular too, over half the football team were his friends and people from other groups as well.

The other students were either scared or douche bags.

Why they were douche bags?

Because they think Blaine's to much of a 'fairy' to be one of very few top dog at this school. Was he gay? Simple answer, no.

He didn't know what he was, he liked people not their genders. He had a simple life, meet people, fuck people then say goodbye. That was it, he didn't love or show feelings or any crap like that.

He could only really come up with one reason why he was like this. His parents.

Even just thinking about them made his blood boil and his hazel eyes nearly pitch black.

They didn't like who he was, his first was a guy who Blaine had meet at school and thought he was in love with, it didn't turn out good. His parents yelled at him called him a 'faggot' 'queer' 'fairy', any name you could think of his parent probably called him it.

That's when Blaine realised he didn't care, he didn't care about his parents and their thoughts. Or his own, he didn't listen to anything or anyone, he only did what he wanted to do. No one ever said anything about his life style, they wouldn't dare.

"Blaine? Blaine? BLAINE!"

Blaine got pulled out his thoughts by his best friend, Mike Chang, who was standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Dude, you blanked out for like, 15 minutes" Mike told him.

He only knew Mike because both their mothers knew each other from work. The boys had meet when they were eight and became best friends from that point on. Mike's mom was so much more excepting then his own mother. After the first of many fights with his parents, Blaine always knew he could go to the Chang's and stay there till his household had cooled down.

"I'm fine" Blaine replied, moving from his placed against the lockers and started walking next to Mike, not really knowing where the were going.

"Something going on at home?" Mike asked, even though Mike was a the biggest of football players, he still cared for his best friend and would help him if someone hurt him.

"No nothing like that, just thinking, you know" Blaine said, Mike was about to open his mouth to reply but they then heard they voice of one Sue Sylvester down the halls behind them.

"Mop top! Chop sticks! Mind explaining to me why you are strolling around these halls and not in class you're classrooms!" the cheerleading couch yelled as she walked towards them.

"We were just on our way Sue" Blaine said smirking at her.

"One, wipe that grin of your face. Two, don't lie to me, I know what your like Blaine Anderson; I don't like you and it's not just because you look too much like the star of the Harry Potter books, but because I don't need you running round this school and giving us all a bad name. And finally" she said leaning in closely to Blaine, who was still smirking "It's Ms. Sylvester to you!" she hissed and with that she stormed off back in to her office.

Mike whistled then turned to the curly haired boy "She really doesn't like you" he said.

Blaine shrugged "She's not the first person" he said.

Mike smirked "come on dude let's get to class"

When they did arrive Blaine ignored the questions his teacher, Mr. Wistale, was asking but instead was surprised to see someone sitting in the seat next to his.

Blaine sat down and examined the boy.

He had perfectly chestnut brown coiffed hair. Pale blue eyes, which at the minute were refusing to look at him and pale porcelain skin. The boy was also wearing the tightest pair of black jeans Blaine had ever saw, he was sure they had been painted on. A purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waist jacket and knee high boots.

_Crap _Blaine thought _this guy was one I have to tap at _

Blaine leaned over a little bit to see the boys name on the top of the paper he was writing on.

_Kurt Hummel _

Blaine smiled and turned back to his paper.

While the teacher was writing on the board, Blaine turned to the boy.

"I'm Blaine" he told him.

"I know" the boy-Kurt, said still not looking up at him.

Blaine wasn't really taken back on this but was still interested. "How?" he asked.

"I may of only been here a few days but I know what your like" Kurt said putting his pen down and finally looking Blaine in the eyes. Kurt's breathe was literally taken away when he saw the honey hazel eyes before him.

"Good" Blaine said nodding slightly "Now we've meet, what do you say, me, you, my house?" he said leaning in to Kurt, the same smirk on his face.

"Like I said, I know who you are" Kurt said, then the bell for the end of the lesson rang. Kurt was the first one out, leaving a confused Blaine behind.

Blaine chuckled lightly and shook his head.

This year will be fun.

Blaine now had a new mission in life. Get Kurt Hummel into his bed.

**Sorry for grammar ;) and shortness but I haven't used ff for a LONG time so sorry! ;)**

**Hugs And Butterfly Kisses**

**Your**

**PinkSunglassesAndSaiSwords**


	2. Welcome

**Thank you to everyone for the alerts and review ;) hope you like this chapter and just to say the beginning and that may be a bit rushed but thats only because the main story happens during the pregnancy... Enjoy ;)**

**Welcome**

Blaine was still unsure on what had just happened, he'd been turned down.

No one turned him down, not ever. He almost got a teacher at one point with all his charm and the cuteness of a puppy but still with all of his bad assness.

Blaine sighed as he stood up and walked out the class room, he will keep that promise to himself though.

Mike caught up with him as he walked down the halls trying to find the blue eyed boy. No luck. Blaine had no idea where his locker was, what lessons he had, nothing.

Mike looked at Blaine, who was in deep thought and frowned. "You alright? You've been looking at nothing ever since you got out of class!"

Blaine looked up at his friend with a blank expression "Sorry, what?" he asked.

Mike sighed "Never mind".

The bell went for last period.

"Hey man, I gotta go, glee practise" Mike said, only him, Puck, and Finn where the only football players in glee club. Something about them trying to change the school or something like that.

Blaine had a free period now, so as his friend was about to run off the glee he called to him "Can I come?" he asked.

Mike was confused now "You! In glee club" Mike started to laugh.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a singer and who said I was gonna join, I'm bored and have no plans so why not?"

"Why don't you go home?" Mike said, trying to catch his breathe from laughing to much.

"Dad" Blaine said bluntly, Mike just nodded and gestured him to follow as they walked down to the choir room.

The room was full of loud teenagers. Blaine noticed a few, the Jewish girl with the big nose and even bigger mouth to match was Rachel, dating Finn who Blaine wasn't on the best terms with at the moment.

The Asian girl next to her was Tina, who Blaine loved. Not in that way, in a friend way. Her and Mike have been dating for over a year now, so Blaine saw her a lot and they had become great friends from it, other then Mike she was probably the only other person he trusted.

The boy in the wheelchair he wasn't 100% sure on, his name was like Archie or Andy, something along those lines.

Brittany and Santana were there too, Blaine knew them but not very well all he knew was that they were together. Who else did he know?

Oh, the football player with the Bieber hair over there, making some African-American girl laugh, Blaine didn't know.

Quinn was there too. Awkward. He two of them had a fling over the summer but Blaine didn't get anything out of it, the girl was to into celibacy and religion, not his thing.

And then there, there was Kurt. His blue eyes now a sort of green, Blaine smiled at that, for some reason, but he was talking to Tina and Mike. How long had he been staring?

Puck walked in a while after, high 5-ing Blaine as he walked and sat next to Quinn. As Blaine went to sit down next to Mike, Rachel stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked you said show choir was to flamboyant for you!" Rachel said crossing her arm over her chest.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was to deep in conversation to notice him staring. Blaine looked back at the girl in front of him "Lets just say something made me change my mind" he smirked and went to the seat he was going to go to before.

Mr. Shue walked in moments later and stopped when he saw Blaine. "Two new members?" he asked smiling slightly. Two? Oh Kurt.

"No Mr. Shue just watching" Blaine said.

"Alright then. Kurt, the floor is yours" Mr Shue said, moving to sit on the chair next to the piano.

Kurt stepped forward; looking nervous. This was the first time he had sung in front of anyone.

The pianist stared to play the song and Blaine knew it straight away.

_Something has changed with in me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through playing by  
the rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instinct  
Close my eyes and leap _

Blaine watched the boy perform and he couldn't help but smile at him. He really looked like he wasn't just singing the song like it was just a piece of music. But like he was telling his story.

_it's time to try  
Defying Gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down _

Blaine got too lost in his own thoughts too hear the rest of the song. He didn't know what this feeling was but since he meet Kurt he couldn't help but want to be around him more.

Maybe he liked him... Oh no no no! Blaine Anderson didn't have feelings for people. He did why he did and then left them. Once he had sex and didn't even bother to learn the name of the guy, or sometimes girl if he was having a off day.

Blaine smiled weakly but clapped when Kurt had finished. Mr Shue welcomed Kurt to the New Directions and again asked if Blaine wanted to join, he declined.

By the end of the club me, Blaine knew he need to do something about his feelings for Kurt.

He watched the slender boy move to grab his bag as they were dismissed but Blaine picked it up first then handed it to the boy.

"Umm... Thanks" Kurt said as he holds on to the leather strap on his bad.

"Let me walk you out" Blaine said smirking, just because he was known as a badass he did know how to be a gentleman.

"No, I'm alright" Kurt said walking out the room. Blaine walked quickly to catch up with him.

"Hey! Why you running away from me! Your the first person to avoid me, why?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "I don't sleep around." he said in nearly a whisper.

Blaine was confused. Kurt began to walk again but Blaine caught him by the forearm.

"Let me show you what your missing" Blaine said as he leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear, he began to nibble on it but Kurt again pulled away.

"You don't know anything about me" and he pulled away, leaving Blaine along.

Kurt was telling the truth, Blaine knew nothing, no one did. Kurt had always been told he was special by his parents when he was growing up. Not just because he was gay, but because he was born with a special gene.

This gene had only been around for sixteen years before Kurt was born, only around thirty people had it. The gene allowed males to get pregnant, yeah you heard right.

The males who had it where born with both male and female reproductive systems. He was normal on the outside but the carriers, as they were called, had a certain number of eggs that were placed just by their prostates. No they didn't have periods, but they could only conceive at the end of January, March and October.

No one knew why there was such a weird gap between the months but they followed them. Their was only a few doctors who knew about the gene, there was only around five in America.

That's why he can't sleep around with Blaine Anderson. After what he had heard, Blaine had never heard of a condom and it was getting towards the end of October.

Kurt sighed as he got in his car and drove away from school, and away from Blaine.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! hope you stick around for chapter 3 which is right around the corner ;)**

**Hugs And Butterfly Kisses **

**Your**

**PinkSunglassesAndSaiSwords**


	3. Im so sorry!

Hey guys this is sort of a update I guy you could say…

But my laptop is messed up (Im on my family computer) and all my work is on there! And I actually got a report message thing so I don't know what is going on so im doing this to be on the safe side!

So please follow my story on S&C instead it has more chapters and it's a load easier to upload on there. Hopefully I'll be able to write a quick chapter on my computer for tonight but I cant make many promises

(www. scarves and / viewstory. php?sid=4077&warning=20) take out spaces!

AGAIN im so so sorry but I really don't want to risk anything!


End file.
